SOS Noël
by Kazunours
Summary: Catastrophe, le Père Noël a disparu, c'est la panique à l'atelier ! Il faut un ou des remplaçants de toute urgence ou noël est fichu ! Pairing : aucun


22 décembre 2017

\- Et dans l'étable ?

\- Non plus. Rudolph et les autres ne l'ont pas vu non plus.

\- Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible, il doit bien être quelque part, il n'a pas pu disparaitre ! Surtout lui !

\- On le sait bien que ce n'est pas possible. Mais la réalité est là, il a vraiment disparu.

\- C'est une catastrophe ! Comment on va faire sans lui ?! Non on a du mal regarder. Il ne disparaitrait pas comme ça à deux jours de la date fatidique et alors que tout est loin d'être prêt.

\- On a retourné l'intégralité de la maison, de l'atelier et des dépendances mais rien. On a même envoyé Mrtsplztr explorer le fond de la malle dimensionnelle au cas où.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il n'est pas encore revenu mais je doute que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, Btprksmf...

\- Ecoute Mxsplglk, ca fait deux jours terrestres maintenant. Chaque minute sans lui est une minute qui nous rapproche d'une catastrophe sans précédent. Il faut que tuaille chercher de l'aide.

\- Où ça ?

\- Chez les humains je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

\- Bon je vais demander de l'aide alors.

\- A qui ? Tu as une idée ?

\- J'en ai une. Et très bonne.

 _Pendant ce temps, à Tokyo_

\- Bon bah les gars je vais me rentrer moi. C'est pas que j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir mais... en fait si, déclara Ninomiya Kazunari dans un grand sourire.

\- Un rendez-vous... avec une fille ?! Wow effectivement file vite, on s'en voudrait d'empêcher un miracle, ironisa gentiment Matsumoto Jun.

\- Mauvaise langue. T'es juste jaloux parce que toi t'en as pas, de rendez-vous, répondit le concerné en tirant la langue à son cadet de façon très mature.

\- Qui a dit ça ? J'en ai quand je veux, il me suffit de claquer des doigts figure-toi.

\- Oui oui on lui dira, conclut Nino en esquivant la serviette lancée en représailles par le plus jeune du groupe, avant de ramasser ses affaires et de se diriger vers la porte.

Au moment où il allait toucher la poignée, quelque chose apparut littéralement de nulle part juste devant lui, le faisant tellement sursauter qu'il en tomba presque à la renverse et ne dut la sauvegarde de son équilibre qu'à la promptitude des réflexes de Sakurai Sho debout non loin de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? interrogea à voix haute le gamer du groupe sans vraiment attendre de réponse à sa question.

Le "truc" en question était une créature humanoïde qui devait lui arriver à peu près aux genoux. Elle avait de longues oreilles pointues, des cheveux roux coiffés d'un bonnet vert finissant en pointe décorée d'un grelot doré. Grelots aussi présents sur ses étranges chaussures vertes en pointes et sur sa tunique verte sur toute sa longueur. Seul son collant blanc rayé de rouge comme un sucre d'orge en était dépourvu.

\- Bonjour à tous, fit alors la créature d'une voix fluette. Je suis Mxsplglk, le responsable des elfes du Père Noël et je viens vous voir car nous avons un problème capital.

Il y eut un blanc dans la pièce et les cinq hommes éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

\- Trop marrante cette blague ! s'exclama Aiba, l'air de réellement trouver ça très amusant.

\- Ils vont un peu loin dans les blagues de fin d'année cette fois nan ? demanda Nino en prenant les autres membres à témoin. Je veux dire... ils ont carrément engagé une personne de petite taille pour...

\- Je suis bien qui je prétends, l'interrompit la créature.

\- Et comment tu veux faire ça demanda Jun.

\- En faisant apparaitre ce à quoi vous pensez en ce moment. Même si je n'ai pas le temps pour ces fantaisies.

Un nouvel éclat de rire général salua ces paroles dénuées de sens. Hilarité qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'un gros pudding se matérialisa devant Aiba, une canne à pêche perfectionnée devant Ohno, le dernier roman à la mode devant Sho, une veste dernier cri devant Jun... et Junno devant Nino.

\- Ah ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur en reculant d'un pas, alors que les objets et le KAT-TUN disparaissaient sans laisser de trace, comme par magie.

\- Pas possible ! firent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, je reprends. Je m'appelle Mxsplglk, je suis le responsable des elfes du Père Noël et nous avons un problème capital : le Père Noël a disparu.

\- Comment ça "disparu" ? demanda Sho.

\- Il est introuvable.

\- Et pourquoi vous êtes venu nous voir, Mx... Mx...

\- Mxsplglk. Pour que vous le remplaciez pour la distribution car à deux jours de la date fatidique, nous n'avons plus le temps de le chercher… et on annule pas noël.

\- HEEEEEE ?!

Le cri avait jailli à l'unisson des bouches des cinq chanteurs stupéfaits. Donner un coup de main c'était une chose, mais carrément remplacer le Père Noël, s'en était une autre tout à fait différente. Et puis de toute façon ils n'avaient pas le temps, surtout à même pas dix jours du Countdown.

\- Impossible, répondit alors fermement Ohno. On a trop de travail pour ça.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le temps s'écoule différemment là-bas. Votre aide n'impactera pas votre travail. Par contre elle sauvera le noël de millions d'enfants.

Les cinq hommes se regardèrent. Aider des enfants, c'était comme les faire rêver avec leurs chansons, pas vrai ? En tant que membres d'Arashi, pouvaient-ils vraiment refuser de faire ça ?

\- Pourquoi nous ? demanda alors Sho. Il y a d'autres groupes dans l'agence, d'autres gens dans Tokyo, au Japon, dans le monde.

\- Vous êtes des modèles d'organisation et c'est la pagaille parmi les elfes. Dès que Santa n'est plus là pour nous organiser, on ne s'en sort plus.

\- Et comment se fait-il que vous parliez japonais ? demanda Jun, encore sceptique.

\- Nous parlons toutes les langues du monde. C'est nécessaire, sinon on ne pourrait pas lire les millions de lettres que nous recevons.

\- Vu comme ça c'est logique, fit Aiba, prêt à croire toutes les paroles de la créature depuis qu'un gâteau avait surgi devant lui.

\- Admettons, dit alors Sho. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi on va vous être utiles.

\- Moi je vois très bien et on vous expliquera tout une fois à l'atelier. Alors vous êtes prêts à nous aider ?

\- Si vous pouvez nous garantir que ça n'impactera pas notre travail... fit Nino, incertain.

\- Je vous le garantis. Donnez-vous les mains, ce sera plus simple.

Peu rassurés, les chanteurs s'exécutèrent malgré tout et, ce qui leur sembla être une seconde plus tard, ils atterrirent dans une sorte de fourmilière géante dans laquelle chaque fourmi était un elfe… et ils comprenaient brusquement ce que Mxsplglk avait voulu dire en utilisant le mot "panique" : ses semblables courraient partout dans la plus grande désorganisation, se percutaient en faisant tomber les pies de paquets enrubannés qu'ils tenaient et qui se mélangeaient, le petit train à taille elfeique qui traversait la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient débordait… Bref la pagaille la plus totale régnait.

\- STOOOOOOP ! s'écria alors Mxsplglk.

Son cri sembla littéralement figer tous les elfes dans leur position actuelle, une jambe levée ou la bouche ouverte, faisant pouffer Aiba qui s'amusait d'un rien.

\- Comme vous le constatez, j'ai ramené l'aide promise, reprit en japonais le elfe en chef pour leur permettre de suivre la conversation.

\- Tu es le meilleur, Mxsplglk !

Un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements salua à la fois l'efficacité du concerné et l'arrivée de leurs sauveurs.

\- Heu bon, vu qu'on débarque, avoir un résumé exact de la situation serait pas mal, déclara Sho, prenant les choses en main tout en essayant de se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- L'atelier est divisé en secteurs qui s'occupent chacun d'un type de jouet : le secteur filles, le secteur garçons, les jeux de société, les jeux vidéo, les jeux d'extérieur, les livres et récemment on a du créer le secteur loisirs créatifs. Chaque secteur est sous la direction de l'un de nous, qui tient ses ordres directement de Santa.

\- Je vois.

\- Et bien sûr, il y a la section courrier.

\- La section courrier ?

\- Oui, l'endroit où sont reçues et triées par pays les millions de lettres que les enfants envoient à partir du mois de novembre terrestre.

\- On peut voir les secteurs ? demanda alors Nino qui, dans toute la présentation, avait surtout retenu "jeux vidéo".

\- Suivez-moi.

Les cinq chanteurs emboitèrent donc le pas à Mxsplglk et visitèrent les secteurs, dans lesquels régnait le même chaos. A se demander comment l'absence d'une seule personne (même aussi capitale que le Père Noël) pouvait réussir à désorganiser un endroit qui fonctionnait depuis des siècles.

Les membres du groupe s'entreregardèrent avec l'air de se dire exactement la même chose et s'isolèrent dans un coin de la pièce principale. La décision fut vite prise : chacun d'eux s'occuperait de la réorganisation d'un secteur précis et pour les deux autres, ils s'en chargeraient conjointement. Il fut décidé que Nino s'occuperait des jeux vidéo, Sho des jeux de société, Jun des livres, Ohno des loisirs créatifs et Aiba des jeux d'extérieur.

\- On a combien de temps pour réorganiser ce monstrueux bazar ? demanda Sho une fois la répartition des tâches effectuées.

\- Quarante-huit heures à peine, répondit Mxsplglk.

\- Ah ouais quand même… fit Nino, choqué.

\- Sinon, comment fonctionne la hotte ? demanda Jun, toujours pragmatique. Il doit y avoir un truc parce que des millions de paquets ne tiennent à première vue pas dedans.

\- Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à divulguer ce secret. Surtout à des humains.

\- Si vous voulez qu'on remplace le Père Noël, on doit tout savoir, sinon on ne sera pas efficaces, fit remarquer Ohno.

\- C'est vrai. Alors voilà : sur chaque paquet, il y a un traceur invisible indiquant le nom de l'enfant, sa ville et son pays. La hotte, elle, est dimensionnelle, c'est-à-dire que les millions de paquets placés à l'intérieur sont envoyés dans un autre plan où ils restent jusqu'à l'arrivée au bon endroit. A ce moment-là, ils "remontent" automatiquement sur le dessus de la hotte pour faciliter une distribution rapide. Quant au traineau, il est équipé d'un système qui détecte automatiquement le pays survolé. Et bien sûr, les systèmes du traineau et de la hotte sont reliés.

\- Wow… Qui aurait cru que le Père Noël était si technologique, s'exclama Nino, fasciné.

\- Il fallait bien se douter de quelque chose du genre, répliqua Jun. Sinon ça paraissait impossible.

\- Bah ça aurait pu être magique, intervint Aiba. Ca aurait été bien que ça le soit, ça aurait fait plus noël. Là, je trouve que l'explication technologique casse un peu tout.

\- Oh nous avons utilisé la magie à une époque, répliqua Mxsplglk, mais c'est dépassé. Il faut vivre avec son temps, même quand on est le Père Noël.

\- Là c'est même de la technologie futuriste, fit remarquer Sho. Parce que les trucs dimensionnels existent pas en 2017.

\- Et la distribution se passe comment ? demanda Ohno.

\- Ca malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Aucun elfe n'est autorisé à accompagner Santa pendant la tournée.

\- Je vois… Bon et bien il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, décréta Sho. Si nous avons moins de quarante-huit heures pour venir à bout de cette pagaille…

Chacun des chanteurs rejoignit donc le secteur qui lui avait été dévolu et s'attela à sa tâche avec le sérieux qui les membres d'Arashi dès qu'il s'agissait de travail.

Dans chacun des secteurs, il fallut d'abord mettre un terme à la panique générale, avant de réussir à donner des directives, somme toute logiques, mais dont l'évidence semblait avoir échappé aux elfes.

Malgré toute leur volonté, il fallut tout de même plusieurs heures pour que les choses reviennent à la normale dans toutes les parties de l'atelier et plusieurs autres pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre dans les deux secteurs conjoints (jouets pour filles et jouets pour garçons). Au total, presque quarante-huit s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun des cinq hommes ne ressente ni fatigue, ni faim, ni soif… ni autre chose. Lorsqu'ils s'en étonnèrent, leur guide éclata de rire.

\- Ici ce genre de problème n'existe pas car rien ne doit pouvoir entraver la préparation de noël. Imaginez le retard que ça prendrait si, les uns après les autres, nous nous absentions pour manger, boire, dormir et le reste.

\- C'est pas faux, répondit Aiba.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as pas compris ? demanda alors Nino, moqueur.

\- Oh non, encore cette blague… Nino, sérieux, il faut que tu arrête avec cette série française sous-titrée. On en peut plus de ces répliques.

\- Mais j'y peux rien si elle est bourrée de punchlines géniales ! Et puis Aiba-chan me tend la perche aussi…

\- Bref… reprit Sho en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à l'elfe, si j'ai bien compris, Mxs… Mxs…

\- Mxsplglk.

\- C'est la hotte elle-même qui trie les paquets selon l'endroit où ils doivent être déposés, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et… on tiendra tous sur le traineau ?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Vous pensez ?

\- Et bien… Santa y tient et il n'est pas précisément mince voyez-vous.

\- A nous cinq, je pense qu'on est plus imposants que lui tout seul, même s'il est… très fort, fit remarquer Jun.

\- Alors il faut faire un test.

\- Ouais, on va voir le traineau ! s'exclamèrent alors d'une même voix Aiba et Nino.

\- De toute façon, il faut que vous fassiez connaissance avec les rennes, parce que s'ils ne vous acceptent pas… ça risque d'être compliqué pour la tournée.

\- Oh oui les rennes ! s'exclama encore Aiba, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- En admettant qu'ils ne nous acceptent pas, qu'est ce qui se passera ? demanda Ohno.

\- Ils pourraient refuser de décoller

\- Ca s'est déjà produit ?

\- Non puisque c'est la première fois que Santa disparait et que nous faisons appel à des humains

\- Alors comment savez-vous ce qui se produira ? interrogea Jun à son tour

\- Parce que je connais leurs caractères Normalement, ils n'obéissent qu'à Santa

Il y eut un blanc, puis Aiba reprit la parole :

\- Ces rennes, c'est pas des animaux ordinaires, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Mxsplglk, indigné Ce sont les rennes du Père Noël !

\- Oui mais je veux dire… ils sont certainement bien plus intelligents que des animaux normaux non ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ils ne parlent pas comme vous et moi, mais ils pensent de la même façon.

\- Donc, si on leur explique la situation, ils devraient comprendre et nous accepter, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Ils savent déjà que Santa a disparu. Mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Et bien… peut-être que si c'est vous qui leur parlez et les guidez, ça ira. Suivez-moi.

Les cinq hommes lui emboitèrent donc le pas jusqu'à l'étable, dans laquelle étaient royalement installés neuf rennes, chacun dans un box à son nom : Tornade, Furie, Fringant, Danseur, Comète, Cupidon, Tonnerre, Eclair et enfin le célèbre Rudolph, dont le nez rouge et brillant lui permettait de se diriger quoi qu'il arrive à travers les nuages et le brouillard.

D'un commun accord silencieux, Sakurai, Ohno, Ninomiya et Matsumoto décidèrent de laisser faire leur ami. Aiba n'était pas le meilleur des orateurs, mais les animaux lui faisaient en général confiance et l'aimaient assez (son singe excepté, à son grand désarroi).

\- Heu… bonjour ! clama Aiba pour attirer l'attention des paisibles ruminants. Je m'appelle Aiba Masaki. Avec mes amis, on a été appelés pour remplacer le Père Noël pendant son absence. Je sais que vous n'obéissez qu'à lui, mais puisqu'on va devoir travailler ensemble pendant la nuit du vingt-quatre décembre, ce serait mieux qu'on s'entende. Pour sauver le noël des enfants du monde entier.

Il y eut un blanc, puis les rennes semblèrent se parler dans leur langage et finalement, le nez rouge de Rudolph clignota plusieurs fois.

\- Il dit qu'ils sont d'accord pour vous aider même si ça ne leur plait pas trop de travailler avec d'autres que Santa, traduisit Mxsplglk. Ils vont le faire comme d'habitude pour les enfants.

Le soulagement, dans la voix de l'elfe, était audible. Visiblement, il avait vraiment craint que les quadrupèdes ne refusent de coopérer.

\- Le traineau est là ! s'exclama soudain Nino qui venait de repérer l'engin en bois rouge vif muni de grelots dorés qui devaient tintinnabuler pendant les trajets. Wow il est trop classe, j'adore !

Sur ces mots, il se mit à tourner autour avec l'air extasié d'un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de noël justement. Devant cette scène, le nez du renne se remit à clignoter.

\- Rudolph dit que vous êtes plus amusants que Santa, traduisit de nouveau Mxsplglk.

\- Quoi ?! Le Père Noël est pas marrant ?! réagit Aiba, choqué, en se détournant de Danseur, duquel il s'approchait doucement dans l'idée de le caresser.

\- Si mais disons qu'après plus de deux millénaires à le côtoyer, nous connaissons tous son caractère, sa façon d'être… et son humour. Vous êtes rafraichissants pour nous. Bien, montez tous sur le traineau maintenant et mettez-vous de façon à prendre le moins de place possible sans vous marcher dessus. Pensez qu'il y aura la hotte derrière vous et que, même dimensionnelle, elle prend quand même de la place.

Les chanteurs s'exécutèrent et constatèrent que le traineau était finalement bien plus large qu'il y paraissait au premier abord puisqu'ils y étaient relativement à l'aise sans pour autant empiéter sur l'espace réservé à la hotte.

\- Et bien c'est parfait. Il ne reste plus qu'à vous équiper.

\- Comment ça ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Et bien il faut que vous ressembliez un minimum à Santa tout de même. Il y a un code vestimentaire, je ne vous apprends rien. Les elfes couturiers ont du terminer vos costumes.

\- On va avoir des costumes de pères noël !

Le cri de réjouissance des deux "gamins" du groupe fit sourire non seulement les plus âgés mais aussi le plus jeune. Et puis chacun venait de penser la même chose, à savoir que les fans adorerait les voir habillés de ce genre de costume et que leur arrivée quelque part dans ces tenues déclencherait un concert de hurlements. Non pas que leur arrivée où que ce soit habillés de quelque façon que ce soit ne donnerait pas la même chose, mais l'effet père noël, c'était particulier.

Pleins d'enthousiasme, Aiba et Nino précédèrent donc leurs amis à la suite de l'elfe et ils émergèrent dans l'atelier de couture où on mettait la dernière main aux costumes en question.

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai vu aucune femme parmi vous, fit remarquer Sho.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Ni d'hommes d'ailleurs. Les elfes sont asexués.

La réponse créa une sensation de malaise, autant pour Sho qui avait posé la question sans se douter une seconde de la réponse, que pour ses amis qui l'avaient entendue.

\- C'est prêt, annonça brusquement Btprksmf, en charge de ce secteur.

\- Heu… Mais comment ça peut être prêt alors que vous n'avez pris aucune mesure ? demanda Ohno, sceptique.

\- Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Un coup d'œil à vos silhouettes nous suffit pour ça, répondit Btprksmf avec un brin d'orgueil, avant de faire signe à quatre autres elfes qui leur tendirent les vêtements, bonnets et bottes inclus. L'essayage démontra les paroles du responsable de l'atelier, car en effet, le tout leur allait à la perfection, du tour de tête à la pointure.

\- C'est impressionnant. Vraiment.

\- Du coup… C'est bon pour les préparatifs de notre côté ?

\- Oui. De notre côté, nous allons mettre la hotte dans le traineau et la charger. En attendant, puisque nous sommes incapable de vous indiquer la marche à suivre précise concernant la distribution en elle-même, nous allons vous laisser décider de votre façon de faire, reprit Mxsplglk qui s'était absenté et venait de revenir.

Après un rapide conciliabule dans l'isolement tout relatif du secteur courrier, il fut décidé qu'ils descendraient dans les maisons chacun leur tour en commençant par le plus jeune. Jun serait donc le premier à jouer les pères noël, puis ce serait au tour de Nino, d'Aiba, de Sho et pour finir d'Ohno. Satisfaits de cette décision, ils sortirent voir ce qui se trouvait hors du domaine, puisque pour aller à l'étable ils étaient passés par l'intérieur. A vrai dire, ils ne savaient même pas où ils se trouvaient actuellement et la neige qui les environnait ne les aidait pas à deviner. Les légendes européennes situaient la maison du Père Noël, tantôt au Pôle Nord, tantôt en Laponie. Mais où se trouvait donc la Laponie ? Aucun d'eux ne le savait (même pas Sho), mais une chose était sûre : c'était très très loin du Japon.

C'est alors que quelque chose traversa l'esprit du rappeur. Quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas pensé depuis le début de cette histoire de fous : un traineau ça vole. Enfin celui-là du moins. Et pour faire le tour de la planète en une seule nuit, il devait voler sacrément haut et vite. Alors lui il voulait bien faire tous les efforts du monde pour oublier sa phobie du vide quand il s'agissait du boulot (du genre faire le Cliff Climb pendant les "Vs" ou arriver en hélicoptère sur le lieu d'un concert)... mais là, juste pour rendre service, on lui demandait de monter dans un engin non sécurisé tiré par des rennes, qui allait voler à des centaines de kilomètres du sol et probablement à plus de kilomètres-heure qu'il n'avait envie de l'imaginer. Alors il voulait bien être gentil et donner un coup de main de façon bénévole pour le bien des enfants... mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Et ça, ça les dépassait très largement.

\- C'est mort, finit-il par déclarer.

Ses amis s'immobilisèrent et le fixèrent.

\- Sho-chan ?

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- La tournée de distribution. Vous irez sans moi. Je monte pas dans cet engin de la mort.

\- He ? Mais on peut pas y aller sans toi enfin ! protesta Nino.

\- Si si, vous vous débrouillerez très bien à quatre.

\- Arashi c'est cinq membres. S'il en manque un c'est plus Arashi, répliqua Aiba. Allez Sho-chan.

\- Nan nan oubliez-moi sur ce coup-là.

\- Sho, enfin sois raisonnable, tenta a son tour Jun.

\- Je suis très raisonnable au contraire. Monter dans cet engin non sécurisé, c'est du suicide. Et je suis pas suicidaire. Donc merci, mais non merci.

\- N'importe quoi... Le Père Noël l'utilise depuis des siècles ce traineau et il est toujours vivant, ne, dit encore Nino.

\- Le Père Noël est assez lourd et imposant pour rester en place quelle que soient la vitesse et la hauteur. Contrairement à nous qui faisons cinquante kilos tout mouillés. Donc pas la peine d'insister et de chercher des arguments, je n'irais pas.

Les quatre autres membres soupirèrent. Leur ami était rarement aussi têtu, mais lorsque par hasard il se butait à propos de quelque chose, le faire changer d'avis était quasi impossible. Ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

Ayant senti un embarras chez leurs sauveurs, Mxspglk revint vers eux.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda l'elfe à la cantonade.

Problème que les chanteurs se hâtèrent de lui expliquer et qui rendit la créature franchement perplexe. Ces humains étaient bien compliqués avec leurs soucis et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'air buté arboré par Sakurai et soupira, puis se dirigea vers lui et, avant que le rappeur ait pu ouvrir la bouche, murmura une longue phrase semblant uniquement constituée de sons hétéroclites mais qui le figea sur place.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fais ? demanda Ohno, un peu inquiet.

\- Je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'il oublie sa peur.

\- Je croyais que vous utilisiez plus la magie parce que c'était dépassé ? releva Aiba, interloqué.

\- Comme vous ne sembliez pas prêts a vous passer de lui pour la tournée, j'ai estimé que c'était un cas de force majeure. Comme quand j'ai utilisé le sort d'illusion pour vous convaincre de mon identité.

\- Alors Sho-chan est débarrassé de sa phobie ?

\- Hélas non. Notre magie, à nous autres elfes, est aussi éphémère que notre existence. Dès que la distribution sera terminée, votre ami redeviendra comme avant.

\- Attendez... comment ça "aussi éphémère que votre existence" ? releva Jun qui aimait bien tout comprendre.

\- Et bien nous n'existons que du premier octobre au vingt-cinq décembre. Ensuite nous cessons d'être.

\- Quoi vous mourrez tous ?! Mais c'est super triste ! s'exclama alors Aiba, touché.

\- Il n'y a pas de mort ici. C'est une notion humaine qui nous est inconnue. Nous disparaissons simplement lorsque notre travail est terminé, pour renaître, exactement semblables, à la même époque l'année suivante. C'est ainsi depuis plus de deux millénaires.

\- Et bah c'est quand même super triste, s'entêta Aiba, provoquant un simple haussement d'épaules de leur guide.

\- Bien je vais voir où en est le chargement du traîneau. A plus tard, dit encore Mxspglk en se dirigeant vers l'étable.

De nouveau livrés à eux-mêmes, les pères noël temporaires décidèrent de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient sortis avant la crise de panique de Sho et notèrent une fois les pieds dans la neige, que malgré le froid environnant, les costumes rouges et blancs qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté leur tenaient chaud comme s'ils étaient chauffants et qu'aucun courant d'air ne les traversait. Cette constatation leur fit comprendre que le tissu utilisé pour leur confection possédait des propriétés particulières et un sourire espiègle fleurit sur les lèvres de Nino, qui se précipita alors vers la poudreuse pour en faire une boule qu'il lança sur Aiba. Touché par le projectile glacé sans en ressentir aucune gêne, la victime ne tarda pas à répliquer mais son jet fut esquivé par son destinataire et atterrit sur Jun. Ce fut le signal de départ des hostilités. Un quart d'heure plus tard, essoufflés, les cinq chanteurs ayant temporairement retrouvé leurs dix ans se laissèrent tomber dans la neige à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et, sans se consulter, agitèrent bras et jambes pour former des silhouettes d'anges dans la poudreuse, ce qui les fit rire comme des enfants.

\- Ah ça fait du bien de juste s'amuser comme des gosses sans penser à rien d'autre, déclara l'instigateur de la bataille sans bouger.

\- C'est vrai que retrouver notre âme d'enfant de temps en temps c'est agréable, confirma Sho toujours allongé lui aussi.

\- Dommage qu'on puisse pas faire ça à Tokyo, regretta Aiba dans la même position.

\- Pour avoir autant de neige que ça, il faudrait aller à Okkaido et c'est pas la porte à côté, donc impossible d'y aller quand on veut pour péter un plomb comme ça, fit Jun également sur le dos.

Un soupir commun passa leurs bouches et quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, alors que tous observaient les étoiles, bien brillantes dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, puis la voix de Nino s'éleva de nouveau, incertaine.

\- Vous croyez qu'on va y arriver ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- A remplacer le Père Noël. C'est une énorme responsabilité.

Alarmé par le ton soudain sérieux de leur ami, Jun se redressa sur un coude et le fixa.

\- Mxs… Mxs… Enfin le chef des elfes avait l'air sûr de lui quand il nous a choisis. Et on s'est bien débrouillés avec la réorganisation des secteurs non ?

\- Ben… oui mais c'est pas pareil que faire la tournée. Là on parle de distribuer en une seule nuit des millions de paquets à des millions d'enfants dans le monde entier.

\- C'est vrai qu'il nous a rien expliqué mais… si le Père Noël y arrive, on devrait s'en sortir aussi, déclara Sakurai en se redressant à son tour pour fixer leur ami défaitiste. Seulement je pense qu'il faut y croire. Croire qu'on peut y arriver, aussi fort que les enfants croient en son existence et alors on s'en sortira.

\- On est Arashi, on peut tout, déclara Aiba avec assurance.

Reboosté par les déclarations de ses amis, Nino se redressa et hocha la tête avec conviction. Oui ils allaient y arriver, c'était une certitude absolue. Ils devaient y arriver, sinon des millions d'enfants seraient tristes et leur but était de leur donner le sourire en toute circonstance. Que ce soit en chantant… ou en remplaçant le Père Noël. C'était la toute-puissance d'Arashi et ils devaient y faire honneur.

\- Le traineau et la hotte sont prêts, les rennes a… ttelés et prêts au départ, vint alors leur annoncer Mxspglk qui termina dans un murmure en les voyant assis dans la neige.

Décidément les humains étaient bien trop étranges à son goût. Heureusement que Santa n'était pas du même genre, car il ignorait s'il pourrait le supporter au quotidien pendant près de trois mois.

\- Heu si vous voulez bien venir, il va être temps de partir. (puis à Aiba) Rappellez-vous que c'est vous qui tiendrez les guides donc soyez ferme mais inutile d'agir comme avec un cheval. Ce sont les rennes du Père Noël donc ils savent très exactement ce qu'ils ont à faire. Vous êtes juste là pour qu'ils sentent votre présence derrière eux et ne paniquent pas.

\- D'accord, se contenta de répondre le concerné.

\- Ah juste une chose que je me souviens que Santa a évoqué : parfois les enfants placent sur une table des biscuits et un verre de lait à son intention. Il en mange et bois toujours un peu pour leur faire plaisir alors…

\- C'est noté, dirent-ils tous bien que l'idée de boire du lait ne leur fasse pas particulièrement plaisir.

Mais on sentait bien à la tension contenue dans cet unique mot, qu'il était conscient de ce qui pesait désormais sur leurs épaules. Ils en étaient d'ailleurs tous conscients et c'est en silence qu'ils gagnèrent le traineau, dans lequel ils s'installèrent et qui décolla presque aussitôt, avant de filer à une telle vitesse que les cinq chanteurs se demandèrent comment même les rennes du Père Noël pouvaient l'atteindre. Et pourtant, malgré cette vitesse impossible à atteindre même pour l'avion le plus rapide existant sur Terre, aucun n'éprouvait la moindre difficulté à respirer, ne se sentait oppressé ou n'avait froid même au visage. Ils ne ressentaient même pas de vent. C'était comme si une bulle protectrice était placée autour d'eux pour empêcher tout désagrément susceptible d'entraver le bon déroulement de la distribution.

Placé aux commandes, Aiba observa son poste et nota la présence d'un petit écran sur lequel cinq lignes s'inscrivirent et qu'il lut à voix haute.

\- Continent : Europe

Pays : France

Ville : Paris

Enfant : Martins Sophie

Cadeau : poupée taille enfant qui marche et parle

De fait, les rennes s'immobilisèrent bientôt au dessus d'une maison et se posa sur son toit, avant que tous les regards se posent sur Jun, supposé être le premier à descendre.

\- Heu… Ok, donc là je suis juste supposé mettre les mains dans la hotte et le cadeau en question va me "sauter" dans les mains c'est ça ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris oui, répondit Sho. Mais ne perds pas trop de temps, je pense qu'il faut aller très vite sans réfléchir.

\- Bon.

Sur cette unique syllabe, le plus jeune des cinq ouvrit la hotte et trouva immédiatement un très grand paquet rouge joliment enrubanné de doré portant une étiquette "Sophie".

\- Wow… J'avais beau le savoir, c'est quand même impressionnant. Allez j'y vais. A tout de suite les gars.

Sur ces mots, il sauta légèrement hors du traineau et remarqua confusément que ses bottes ne laissaient aucune empreinte dans la neige pourtant fraiche du toit. Il s'approcha ensuite de la cheminée… et y fut littéralement aspiré. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, il était à l'intérieur de la maison, dans un salon chaleureux décoré de guirlandes colorées et d'un sapin qui ne l'était pas moins. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il se hâta de déposer le paquet au pied de l'arbre. Un sentiment étrange germait en lui : il se sentait à la fois fier et heureux. C'était tout à fait différent de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il participait à leurs concerts mais tout aussi agréable. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'attarder et après un dernier regard autour de lui pour vérifier que le fameux verre de lait et les fameux biscuits ne s'y trouvaient pas, il se rapprocha de la cheminée par laquelle il fut aspiré de la même façon et remonta immédiatement dans le traineau, sous les regards ébahis de ses amis.

\- Heu… ou tu es soudain devenu Flash ou alors c'est vraiment magique, remarqua Aiba.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as même pas du partir dix secondes entières.

\- He ? Sérieusement ? J'avais l'impression d'y avoir passé au moins cinq minutes pourtant.

\- Ca doit être le secret de la réussite de la tournée je pense, dit Sho. Le temps qui s'écoule différemment.

Mais personne n'eut le loisir de dire autre chose car les rennes avaient déjà refait décoller le traineau, prenant les chanteurs par surprise. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atteignaient déjà la deuxième maison, demeure du petit Arguan Sébastien, qui avait commandé un circuit automobile. Deuxième désigné, Nino descendit à son tour avec l'imposant paquet dans les bras et les choses s'enchaînèrent sans trêve toute la nuit. Lorsque l'aube commença à poindre, le traineau désormais vide de tout cadeau faisait déjà route vers l'atelier du Père Noël.

A leur retour, les japonais ne purent faire autrement que constater le vide dans l'endroit.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'ils... commença Sho en posant un regard incrédule sur l'atelier désert

\- Ils ne sont quand même pas déjà... fit à son tour Aiba sans pouvoir se résoudre à terminer sa phrase.

\- Je suis le dernier parce que l'elfe en charge de l'étable est toujours le dernier à partir. Quand j'en aurais terminé, je disparaitrais à mon tour, fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et fixèrent leur minuscule interlocuteur, incrédule.

\- Mxsplglk m'a chargé d'un message pour vous, dit l'elfe en s'occupant de dételer les neuf rennes. Il m'a dit de vous remercier d'avoir sauvé Noël et il a ajouté que quand je vous aurais renvoyés à l'endroit même où il vous a trouvés, ce que vous souhaitiez à ce moment-là se trouvera dans la pièce.

Les cinq hommes se regardèrent et Nino tenta de toutes ses forces d'empêcher la panique d'apparaitre sur ses traits. Parce que si ses amis avaient vu des choses se matérialiser devant eux, en ce qui le concernait, ça avait été l'objet de ses fantasmes. Et il doutait que ledit objet apprécie des masses une deuxième apparition inopinée dans un endroit qu'il n'avait pas souhaité rejoindre. Sans compter que ses amis le pensaient tout à fait hétéro. Enfin ils devaient encore le penser... sauf s'ils se rappelaient la matérialisation de cinq secondes de Taguchi.

\- Donnez-vous les mains, ce sera plus simple, leur dit encore la créature.

Ils s'exécutèrent et, sans avoir le temps de dire ouf, les cinq japonais se retrouvèrent dans leur loge à l'agence, presque à l'endroit exact qu'ils occupaient avant le début de l'histoire. A tel point qu'ils auraient pu croire qu'ils avaient tout rêvé si quatre paquets n'étaient pas brusquement apparus dans les mains respectives de Sho, Jun, Aiba et Ohno. Leur déballage ne laissa plus place à aucun doute : il s'agissait bien de ce qui avait brusquement surgi devant eux quand Mxspglk s'était présenté. Quant à Nino...

\- Bah je savais que c'était pas possible... soupira-t-il avant que la porte de la loge s'ouvre brusquement... sur Junno.

\- Taguchi ? fit Nino, qui se refusait à croire que la brusque intrusion du KAT-TUN était due aux pouvoirs de l'elfe. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je sais pas. Un truc m'a poussé à venir. Comme s'il fallait que je te voie de toute urgence.

Un énorme sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du gamer du groupe.

\- Bah puisque t'es là, viens on va discuter un peu, dit encore Kazunari en entraînant son compagnon hors de la loge.

La porte refermée, ses quatre amis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Il se pensait sincèrement discret ? C'est mignon comme il est encore naïf par moment, rigola Sho.

\- En même temps on lui a jamais dit qu'on l'a grillé depuis des lustres, dit à son tour Aiba.

\- Si son cadeau de noël pouvait comprendre ses sentiments ce serait cool, dit à son tour Ohno.

\- En parlant de ça... on est repartis tellement vite qu'on a même pas su si le Père Noël avait été retrouvé, fit remarquer Sho.

\- A mon avis on saura jamais ce qui s'est passé au juste, dit Jun.

\- Mais au moins on a vécu une expérience hors du commun. Qui d'autre peut se vanter d'avoir remplacé le Père Noël ?

Le même sourire apparut sur leurs visages.

\- Arashi peut tout !

12


End file.
